captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants and the Squishy Predicament of Stanley Peet's Stinky Pits
Captain Underpants and the Squishy Predicament of Stanley Peet's Stinky Pits is the sixth episode of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. Synopsis Desperate to get their dream lunch, George and Harold enlist the help of Stanley Peet to help win the avocadgrow contest (a scam set up by Mr. Krupp to get a large supply of guacamole) and borrowing Melvin's new machine turns out to be a problem when they turn it up to the "you so crazy" setting and it combines their pit and newly-returned science teacher Mr. Fyde to make a giant avocado monster named Avocad-woe, who attacks anything that makes any sort of loud noise. Summary The episode starts off with the narrator introducing us (the viewers) to George and Harold, not to mention their fondness for pranks. Sometimes, those pranks are pretty harmless. But sometimes, "they get the world attacked by giant cranky produce." But before the narrator can tell us (the viewers) that story, he needs to tell us this story.... The two boys are having lunch, but do not want to eat any of the gross cafeteria food. That's when they notice a poster for the Avocad-grow contest, where the winner gets an all you can eat lunch of whatever they want. Meanwhile, we are re-introduced to a familiar face at the Piqua Home For The Reality Challenged: science teacher Mr. Morty Fyde. He spent six months at the P.H.F.T.R.C because teaching at Jerome Horwitz is super stressful for him. But now he is doing a lot better and is ready to teach science again......"just as long as you keep the noise down.", according to the narrator. At school, Mr. Fyde explains that the student who's pit grows the most; wins the lunch jackpot. Mr.Krupp reminds the children that it is Mr. Fyde's first day back from the P.H.F.T.R.C, and as a result his nerves are raw. So, Mr.Krupp yells at them that they should "KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!" As Mr. Krupp yells, Mr. Fyde lands on the floor in fear. As he gets back up, Mr. Fyde reminds Mr.Krupp not to make loud noises. Mr.Krupp just yells to the kids: "You heard him, NO NOISE!" while Mr. Fyde covers his ears and says "Please don't." According to the narrator: "Unfortunately for Mr. Fyde, an elementary school is practically built on noise." Inside the classroom, Mr. Fyde pretty much flips out on being too loud. Mr. Krupp then makes the comment: "Whoa, you are a ticking time bomb." He then tells the students to get their avocado pits and grow some trees. George even makes a comment on how Krupp loves guacamole. Which then leads to the kids going avocado shopping after school at Avocad-epot, the world's only avocado shop. By this point, George and Harold are pretty much determined to win the lunch jackpot because they found the perfect pit. But their sweaty classmate Stanley Peet, wasn't so picky about his pits. George and Harold's arch nemesis, Melvin Sneedley wasn't engaged in the contest because he was focused on getting accepted into his dream school: the Elitinati Academy. But when one of the requirements is to win first place in an avocado growing contest, he decides to do it. Back at the tree-house, the boys' pit still isn't growing. So, they decided to create a comic book just so that they can read to it. Trivia * Moral: Don't rush into things and take your time. Gallery Chapter 1; Lunch Fail.png Chapter 2; It's A Pit-y.png Chapter 3; Motion Of The Notion.png Chapter Four 2.0.png Chapter 5; The Advocado Pit And The Pendulum.png Chapter 6; A Sweaty Salvation.png Chapter 7; The Incredibly Graphic Violence Chapter Presented In Paint-o-rama.png Chapter 8; So Who Won.png Chapter 9; Tree And Easy.png Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs